


I Told You So

by weeniechester



Series: Bratty!Cas Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Sharing, Gen, M/M, bratty!cas, spoiled!cas, whipped!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeniechester/pseuds/weeniechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't say no to that face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So

Castiel sat in the backseat on the way to Jody’s town. He was still a bit grouchy from having to wake up so early, but he’d get over it. Dean adjusted the rearview mirror so he could see Castiel and asked,

“How you feeling, Angel?”

“I’m hungry, Dean. Can we stop for breakfast?” Castiel asked, but his tone made it sound more like a demand than a request. It always did.

“Sorry, darlin’. You took too long to get out of bed that we don’t have time to stop. There might be some granola bars in one of the bags for you,” Dean answered apologetically. 

“No, Dean. Granola bars are snacks, not breakfast, and I want a real breakfast. That sign said there is a diner at the next exit. We can stop there, okay?” 

“Okay. Jeez, you’re so bossy,” Dean gave in quickly, earning a judgmental glare from Sam. “Shut up, Sammy. It’ll be quick.”

Dean took the next exit to the small diner and Cas kissed Dean’s cheek when they got out of the car, a small, satisfied smile emerging on his face. Dean ordered coffee for the three of them; extra sugar in Castiel’s to satisfy his sweet tooth. In a rush to start the case, Dean and Sam each ordered a regular breakfast platter when the waiter came back around. 

“And for you, sir?” asked the waiter, directing his question to the blue-eyed man.

“I will have the grits and poached eggs, please,” Castiel ordered politely.

Why doesn’t he say please when he asks me for shit, Dean wondered.

“You sure, Cas? What if you don’t like it? Maybe you should just—“ Dean suggested to his stubborn boyfriend.

“That’s all, thank you,” Castiel interrupted, simply ignoring the Winchester and handing the menus back to the waiter. 

When the food finally arrived, Dean watched Castiel’s expression from the corner of his eye. He poked at his food with a confused expression. He tried a small amount of grits before his face scrunched in disgust. He placed the fork back on his plate and looking down, utterly defeated by the unfamiliar food. Now it was Dean’s turn to be satisfied as he poured a generous amount of syrup on his buttery pancakes, digging in with his fork and knife. Cas shifted his body toward Dean, eyeing the breakfast platter.

“Dean?” 

Dean already knew what was coming when Cas’ quiet voice reached his ears.

“Nuh-uh, baby. I told you, didn’t I? What did I say?” Dean scolded.

“You said I wouldn’t like it, and that I should order something different,” Cas took Dean’s question literally, still staring at Dean’s plate. 

“And who was right?” Dean gloated, loving the feeling of being right when Cas had been so stubborn as of late.

“I can just share some of yours,” Cas declared, grabbing his own fork and reaching for some of Dean’s pancakes, but Dean moved the plate away before he could acquire any of the mouthwatering food.

“I don’t think so,” Dean teased. “I think maybe you should learn a lesson about being such a bossy little brat. Oh, and a ‘please’ every once in a while wouldn’t hurt, either!” 

Castiel’s face fell as he shifted his body so he was no longer facing Dean. Silence filled the table as the fallen angel picked up his fork and went back to his food, begrudgingly poking at his eggs. Sam watched intently as Dean’s eyes scattered from the fallen angel’s heartbroken expression, back to the delectable food on his own plate. A few seconds later, Dean was picking up his knife and cutting the pancake stack in half so he could pass some over to his displeased angel. 

Victorious, Cas smiled at Dean and stuffed his mouth full of the sweet, syrup-drenched pancakes. 

“C’mon man,” Dean defended himself against Sam’s disapproving glare. “How can you say no to that face?”


End file.
